computer_software_and_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 3
Sonic The Hedgehog 3 is the third Sonic game of the series, and introduces Knuckles, The Super Emeralds, and many other stuff. Gameplay The game introduced a lot to the Sonic series, including Knuckles, and it's also the first Sonic game with a Save feature, if you beat a zone, the game will save it. The game is one of the longest of the franchise. The game introduces new elemental shields, the fire shield protect Sonic from fire (like flamethrowers for example) and lava and the player can also do a move with it similar to the homing attack from the later games. The water shield protects Sonic from drowning and the player can bounce higher in the air using this shield. and there's the Electric Shield, which causes rings nearby to fly towards you, and you can double jump with it, and it protects you from Electric elements. Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Sonic 3 is different from Sonic 2's Multiplayer, where Sonic 2 allowed both players to go through modified versions of Emerald Hill, Casino Night and Mystic Cave Zones. Along with being to go through a Special Stage as well. In Sonic 3, it's more race-oriented, with Sonic being able to go 5 laps on a course. There are many modes, Grand Prix, Time Trial, and Single Race. There are also Special-made zones for multiplayer: *Azure Lake *Balloon Park *Chrome Gadget *Desert Palace *Endless Mine Grand Prix is like Single Race (where you race an "opponent"), except that Grand Prix goes in order, whereas Single Race allowed the player to pick one of the zones to race on. Zones *Angel Island Zone *Hydroicity Zone *Marble Garden Zone *Carnival Night Zone *IceCap Zone *Launch Base Zone *Mushroom Hill Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Flying Battery Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Sandopolis Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Lava Reef Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Hidden Palace Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Death Egg Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) *Doomsday Zone (Sonic and Knuckles Zone) (Only accessible as Super Sonic) Sonic and Knuckles Sonic and Knuckles is a Sonic game. It features the second half of Sonic 3, from Mushroom Hill (formerly called Mushroom Valley in Sonic 3's level select) to Death Egg Zone (and Doomsday Zone, if you have all the chaos emeralds). Unlike Sonic 3, there is no save system, Tails is non-existent (although coding for him is still in the game, although he'll usually show up as glitched graphics throughout most of the game except for the cutscene in Sky Sanctuary.) and despite the Sonic 3 zones showing up in the level select, they are unplayable. (it is confirmed that there are some other leftovers from Sonic 3, such as the palm tree from Angel Island). The Sonic 3 soundtrack that was used in Sonic 3 alone has also been blanked out. Sonic 3: Limited Edition There was also another version of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 in development, which was originally going to be a "Special Edition" of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Which adds Mushroom Hill, Flying Battery, Sandopolis, Lava Reef, Sky Sanctuary, Death Egg and Doomsday. Along with adding the Slot machine bonus game and the Pinball bonus game. There were 2 betas for it, S3C 408, and 517. After 517, the project got canceled, and replaced with Sonic and Knuckles. Ports *There was a Port of the Game to PC known as "Sonic and Knuckles Collection", which used MIDI music, and had options for both "General MIDI" and "FM". It also had new soundtracks for Knuckles's theme in Sonic 3 alone, Carnival Night Zone, IceCap, and Launch Base. *This game had a version on Sonic Mega Collection and Sonic Mega Collection+. *This game also had a version on the Wii's Virtual Console. *This game and Sonic and Knuckles was included with Sonic 1 and 2 in Sonic Classic Collection for the Nintendo DS. See also *Sonic the Hedgehog 3/Lock-on information about the Sonic and Knuckles Lock-on. *Sonic the Hedgehog 3/Unused Content Trivia *In the normal Sonic 3 (without Knuckles) an extra part of the Eggman battle was added to Launch Base Zone, and uses the final boss theme. This was probably done to make up for half the game being cut from the original game, and being put in Sonic and Knuckles. **In Sonic 3 and Knuckles, the extra battle was removed from Sonic's story, along with a few of the extra sequences, for the game to progress normally, the extra boss and the level completion sound was restored for Knuckles story however. *Flying Battery Zone was planned to be part of Sonic 3 alone (between Carnival Night Zone and IceCap), although later in development, Flying Battery Zone was moved to Sonic and Knuckles. *There was also a PC version, with MIDI remakes of the soundtracks, along with Carnival Night Zone's, IceCap's, Launch Base's, the competitions mode's and Knuckles's themes replaced. **There are both FM and General MIDI versions of the music. *In the Sonic Classic Collection version of Sonic and Knuckles, the Sonic 3 Act 1 boss music is used instead of the Sonic and Knuckles Act 1 Boss music. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sega Category:Wii's Virtual Console Category:PC Games Category:2D Platformers